Planeta piratów,gdzie jest skarb?
RTP 6 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Chris-Ostatnio w Rejsie Totalnej Totalnej Porażki,zawodnicy musieli wynaleść rzeczy,które pomogą mieszkańcom pewnego miasteczka McLihnbutt. Marynarze dostali część miasta należącego do McLihnbuttów a Rozbitkowie częśc opanowaną przez Foukhernostów . Najpierw podczas gdy tworzyli wynalazki,to Luke i Freddie trafili swoimi laserami w Carly,ona stała się psychopatką i pobiła Victora,tak,że musiałem go zdyskwalifikować. Ostatecznie Carly przyczyniła się do przegranej drużyny,ale nikt na eliminacji nie wyleciał a Marynarze dostali nagrody,okazało się,że Dakotha umie gadać po Lihnbucku i uwielbia słodycze. Kto teraz wyleci? Kto poniesie porażkę? Czy pewna przywrócona do gry zawodniczka nie wyleci tak szybko? K.E-Cześć Durnie! Chris-Miałaś się pokazać gdy ci pozwolę...Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Statek... Kabina Rozbitków... Hox-Nie mogę uwierzyć,że znów przegraliśmy! Nicole-Przez Carly... Matsu-Ale szczęście,że nie mają przewagi liczebnej. Cour-Suka,wiem,że jest po równo,ale czemu ukrywasz kobiece przezwisko,Suka! Hue,hue... Matsu-Matsusuke,w skrócie Matsu,a jeśli jeszcze raz to powiesz... Cour-SUKA! Matsu go zaczął gonić,lecz nie mógł go złapać... Matsu-Uch,szybki jest,wracam do kabiny... Cour-Dobra,sora.... też wracam... wrócili... KWDR-Tęsknię za Krwawą Ellą! Chris wchodzi do kabiny... Chris-W ostatnim podsumowaniu,to do gry wróciła pewna osoba.... KWDR-Krwawa Ella? Cour-Victor? Chris-Punkt dla KWDR! Krwawa Ella! Krwawa Ella wbiega do pokoju...,, K.E-Krwawy! KWDR-Krwawa Ella,tęskniłem za tobą! K.E wbiła nóż w głowę KWDR a on jej w brzuch... Chris-To ja was zostawię... Poszedł... Carly która była w klatce,zachowywała się jak Psychopatyczne dzikie zwierzę (1000x Ezekiel :P),gdy zobaczyła Krwawą,to zaczęłą warczeć i ryczeć na nią.... K.E-Co to za zwierz się z niej zrobił,mam już chrapkę by ją wywalić... Cour-Teraz nie,potem może się jeszcze przydać... Cour-Psycholka się przyda,chyba,potem ją wywalimy i będzie spokój,trzeba jeszcze pozbyć się Sodie z przeciwnej drużyny i Venice,moja siostrzyczka musi odejść! KWDR-Ta jasne,jak pozbyła się Krwawej? Nigdy! Hox&Nicole&Matsu-Przyda się.... KWDR-Dobra,jak sobie chcecie... K.E-I dlatego cię kocham,a ci frajerzy mogą sobie się innych pozbywać... (Pocałowali się) Hox&Nicole&Cour&Matsu-Bleee... Carly-Grrrr....... Kabina Marynarzy... Thomas-To była wasza druga wygrana? Sodie-Tak,a to wszystko dzięki Dakothcie Dakotha-Teraz i w nastepnym wyzwaniu,ja będę kaptanem... Luke-A mnie nie będziecie mogli mnie wywalić! Freddie-Postaram się,byś użył tej figurki 2 razy,wytracisz ją i będzie z tobą koniec! Luke-Phi! ty wylecisz szybciej! Zaklinam cię! Ta figurka może na innych rzucać klątwy,więc reszta wyleci,a ja wygram,najsilniejsi pójdą na dno a najsłabszych zatrzymam do finału! Freddie-Chyba śnisz! Brajan-Musimy wygrywać tak cały czas! Sodie-Racja! Venice-Ale nie wszystko jest takie jakie chcemy.... Dakotha-Przymknij się! Venice-A wiesz,że 3 wyzwanie wygraliśmy dzięki mnie! A dzięki tobie i mi 4! Dakotha-NIE! 4 wygraliśmy dzięki mnie! Venice-Tobie i mnie! Freddie-Nie kłóćcie się.... Dakotha-Zaraz ci... Chris - Wszyscy na stołówkę! Stołówka.... Wszyscy jedzą kanapki zdrobione przez DJ Chris-DJ przez parę dni będzie wam gotował,Chef przez ten czas będzie na planecie Sodieland na którą polecimy potem,a teraz zbliżamy się do planety Piratów,gdzie będziecie mieli 1 trudne wyzwanie. Każda drużyna dostanie połowę planety i mapy. Na planecie, w różnych miejscach będą zakopane skrzynie,jedne to fałszywki,a 2 skrzynie mają złoto.Uwaga! Diamentowe i złote skrzynie nie są zaznaczone na mapie. Więc która drużyna pierwsza znajdzie złotą skrzynię i naciśnie na niej guzik,to wygra. A diamentowe zapewniają wygraną i wycieczkę po innych planetach zdobytych przez piratów..... Ale znalezienie i diamentowej i złotej nie zapewnia wygraną na 2 odcinki. Na planecie będziemy dokładnie za godzinę. Doba na tej planecie trwa 10 godzin,rok ma 300 dni,za 30 min macie kończyć! 30 min później,wszyscy są w kabinach. Chris -Jeśli macie coś do jedzenia,picia i coś co pomogłoby w zadaniu to ze sobą weźcie! Znowu kabiny... Marynarze... Venice-Za 30 minut będziemy na miejscu,co macie do zabrania? Chris -Planeta ma wielkość plutona,więc zabieżcie ze sobą rzeczy,które wystarczają na czas 3 dni!!!. Thomas-Dobra,wiemy.... Luke -Trzeba się nowego pozbyć na ceremonii... Freddi -Ja planuję dzisiaj się pozbyć Krwawego. Luke -Kamień,papier,nożyce do 3,kto wygra,to wywala teraz osobę którą chce,a przegrany wywala osobę którą on chce w nastepnym odcinku,a i jeszcze jedno...Przegrany pomaga wygranemu,ok? Freddie -OK. Luke&Freddie-3 po 3! Luke wystawił kamień a Freddie nożyce... (Luke 1:0 Freddie) potem Luke nożyce a Freddie papier (Luke 2:0 Freddie) potem Luke papier a Freddie nożyce (Luke 2:1 Freddie) potem Luke kamień a Freddie papier (Luke 2:2 Freddie) potem obaj wystawili papier... (Luke 2:2 Freddie) potem Luke nożyce a Freddie papier (Luke 3:2 Freddie) Freddie-Niech to! To jaki masz plan wyeliminowania Thomasa? Luke-Thomas może dojść do finału,więc pójdzie na dno,najpierw będziemy sabotować drużynę zwalając na Thomasa,z pewnością nam uwieżą,gdyż w poprzednim wyzwaniu porywał ich,na razie nie mają do niego pełnego zaufania,więc możemy to wykorzystać,pomyślą,że Thomas jest kolejnym sabotującym drużynę w totalnej porażce,potem gdy przegramy,to na eliminacji zagłosujemy na niego,ale by mieć całkowitą pewność,że na niego zagłosują,to gdy wszyscy oddadzą głosy ty wejdziesz do pokoju zwierzeń i sprawdzisz głosy,gdy będzie na Thomasa,to nic nie ruszaj,ale gdy wyjdzie,że ktos inny wyleci to podmień głosy na Thomasa,jasne? Freddie-Chyba tak.... Luke-Pozbycie się Thomasa a potem KWDR,będzie świetnym planem. Rozbitkowie zaczną przegrywać,lecz w ciągu tych przegranych,pewnie my przegramy raz. Będzie wtedy okazja na pozbycie się Freddiego. Jestem Genialny! Luke-to... Chris -Uwaga frajerzy! Nie mamy zezwolenia na lądowanie,więc musicie skakać! Chef ze stażystami wszedł do kabiny Rozbitków z kilkoma stażystami a Chris do kabiny Marynarzy tez z kilkoma stazystami... Matsu-Nie chcę kłopotów,więc pozwól,że ja sam pójdę do drzwi,wezmę spadochron i zeskoczę. Cour-Ja tak samo,ale z Carly uważajcie,może was zabić! K.E-Ej,Chris mówił,że jesteś polować jedzenie. Chef-Planeta jest niedaleko z tąd,więc przyleciałem was pozabieerać.. Gdy wszyscy zostali wykurzeni z kabin,zostali zaciągnięci do płotku i zostali zrzuceni. Planeta Piratów Wszyscy spadli na ziemię... K.E-Ała,czy to już piekło? KWDR-Nie, ziemia i na mnie leżysz... Freddie się zerzygał na Nicole... Nicole-Hej! Co to ma być! Freddie-Chyba mam chorobę lokomocyjną.... Luke-(Pokazuje proszek na wymioty,po którym się zdaje,że ma sie chorobę lokomocyjną "Lukas') I to jeszcze jaką...... BUHAHAHAHAHAH! Chris--Arrr,szczury lądowe! Dakotha-Przegiąłeś McLean! Rezygnuję! Chris-W kontrakcie napisałaś "Nigdy nie zrezygnuję" a na początku sezonu powiedziałaś,że nie zrezygnujesz,więc nie rezygnujesz! Dakotha-Szczęście,że to napisałam.... Sodie-Spokojnie... Hox-Ej,Sodie... Sodie-Tak? Hox-Muszę się ciebie coś spytać...... Sodie po tym 'Muszę się coś spytać" słyszała od Hoxa tylko bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,bla i miała takie halucynacje takie,że widziała kolo niego amory... Hox-Czy ty mnie wogóle słuchasz? Sodie-Achhhh....... Hox-eee,to ja się lepiej już odsunę.... Hox-Wiem,że Sodie jest stuknięta,ale tak? Nie wiem co się jej stało! Muszę coś podarować Nicole,ale nie wiem co! I dlatego nie umiem rozmawiać z kobietami. Sodie-On jest boski! Muszę go zdobyć! Chris-Rozbitkowie,Marynarze,łapcie mapy! Dakotha i Cour dostali mapy dla swoich drużyn. Cour-Chris,czyli to ja jestem kapitanem drużyny? Chris-Tak! Cour-Miodzio! Rozbitkowie spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem... Cour-eee,ładną mamy dziś pogodę? O co chodzi? Cour-Nie wiem co im odbiło? Nicole-Cour kapitanem?! Lepiej by on dał przywództwo drużyny sojuszowi! Bo inaczej z niego wyleci! Matsu-Ta wkurzajka kapitanem? Coś mi tu nie gra.... Hox- Może ma tajny układ z Chrisem,czy coś w tym rodzaju....Muszę to zbadać! K.E-LOL! To ja powinnam zostać kapitanem drużyny! Mam zdolności przywódcze.... przyszedł do pokoju zwierzeń stażysta... K.E-Dawaj SOK! Stazysta jej przyniósł... K.E-A teraz wynocha...Widzicie,tak to się robi... Chris-Mamy niewiele czasu,więc ruszcie za 3,2,1 START! Zadanie... Godzina po tym,jak wyruszyli na poszukiwania skrzyń... Marynarze... Sodie-Szkrzynie? To łatwe! Chris zawsze ma rzeczy z swoimi podobiznami... Dakotha-Jak bym nie wiedziała.... Kamera pokazuje w przyśpieszonym tępie pracę druzyny.... 5 godzin później.... Brajan-Idziemy dalej bez przerwy... Venice-Wolę odpocząć... Dakotha-Jako kapitan drużyny,zarządzam przerwę! Brajan poszedł usiąść no i potknął się o skrzynię,drużyna ją odkopała i okazało się,że to diamentowa skrzynia Chrisa Mcleana,nacisnęli na niej guzik i pojawił się magnetofon i chris powiedział przez niego,że nie wygrali.... Brajan-dlaczego? Chris -Bo Rozbitkowie byli pierwsi LUSEŻY Sodie-Od kiedy mówisz Luseży a nie Frajerzy? Chris-Zrobiłem wyjątek... Jak Rozbitkowie wygrali... Rozbitkowie `zaczynają podróż,K.E potyka się o złotą skrzynię,naciskają guzik i wygrywają... Ceremonia Eliminacji.... Chris-Marynarze,przegraliście znowu,żeby nie przedłużać,rozdam już dla bezpiecznych czekolady belgijskie. Bezpieczni są... Brajan,Dakotha,Sodie,Venice,Freddie. Luke,Thomas,jesteście zagrożeni...zdechłą rybę dostaje... . . . . . . Thomas! Luke,jesteś bezpieczny\ Thomas-Co? Chris-Idź i nie marudź! Thomas wszedł do portalu... Chris-Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Koniec! Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a